


I Like Your Voice

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [66]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested on Tumblrok ok ok Doctor Strange realizing how quiet it was in the NY Sanctum. Reader is supposedly studying but he’s taken back when he hasn’t heard from reader the past few days. Reader not wanting to be a bother has been hanging out in the mirror dimension singing and studying. She figured she’d annoy Strange so she ended up isolating herself in the meantime, lol. DO WHAT YOUUU WANTTT, ANNIE.





	I Like Your Voice

           An uncomfortable feeling settled in Doctor Strange’s stomach. The Sanctum was quiet, far too quiet. It wasn’t unnerving, like the quiet before a storm. Rather, it was like the entire building was a painting sitting just a hair crooked on the wall. Everything was just a little bit off. 

           He tried to find the source.  He had gone through the library multiple times, scouring to locate something missing or out of place.  He had done the same to the relic collection, foyer, and even his own room.  Everything was exactly where it was supposed to be. It was maddening.

           “Is something off to you,” he finally asked Wong, no longer knowing what to do.

           “How to you mean?” the man asked, not even bothering to look up from the scroll in front of him.

           “I don’t know.  It’s just…quiet.”

           Wong shot him a raised eyebrow.  “Would you rather zealots be knocking at our door?”

           “No, that’s not what I mean,” Strange dismissed.  He ran his hand through his hair, wracking his brain for an answer.

           Wong simply shrugged, going back to his reading.  “Maybe ask Y/N.  She might have a better sense of what you’re on about.”

          Strange’s eyes widened at your name.  It clicked.  You.  He hadn’t seen you in almost three days.  

          You were one of the newest students to Kamar-taj, studying under Wong.  He had become so accustomed to you wandering around the Sanctum, humming under your breath as you studied or made yourself a cup of tea.  

          It wasn’t as if you had completely disappeared.  Clearly, Wong had seen you.  Your mug had been missing from the kitchen and books had been taken on and off the shelves.  Still, he hadn’t seen or heard from you.

           Strange leapt to his feet and quickly made his way to your room.

           “Y/N,” he called, knocking at your door.  

          There was no reply.  The continued silence put Strange’s hair on end.  Ignoring politeness, he opened the door.  

          He was met with nothing.  Your books were missing.  Your radio was gone.  It was as if the room had never been yours. A sharp spike panic shot through him.

           “Y/N!” he called, again.  It was wrong. Everything about it was completely wrong.  

          At that precise moment, the room in front of him, splintered.  The illusion became a fractured reflection of itself, reveling a small glimpse of someone behind the glass before shattering completely.

           You sat on your bed, surrounded by piles of books and scrolls with your radio blasting at full volume.  Your hand reached for the dial, turning it off as you jumped to your feet.

           “What happened,” you asked, quickly.  “Are we under attack?”

           A wave of relief washed over him at the sound of your voice.

           “No,” he assured.  “I just didn’t know where you were.”  He looked between you and the pile of books, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “What were you doing in the mirror dimension?”

           You blinked in surprise. “Studying.”

           “I meant, why?” he said, making it clear he wasn’t interested in the obvious. “You’re reading, you’re not practicing any spells.”

           “I was just…” you trailed off.  An awkward expression spread across your features, making you incapable of finishing your sentence.

           Strange’s head cocked to the side as his eyes focused in on you. “Just?”

           You glanced around the room, looking anywhere, but in his direction. “I’m sorry I worried you. But, you know where I am now, so.”

           You started to move your hands to open the mirror dimension once more. Strange stepped forward, taking your hands in his to stop the spell.  He kept his grip firm, but gentle, allowing you room to pull away if you truly felt uncomfortable. You made no move to fight him.  Your eyes, however, stayed glued to the floor.

           “Y/N, it’s been three days,” he said, softly.  He leaned his head down, in an attempt to meet your eye, but you were determined.   “C’mon Y/N, work with me here.”

           You didn’t say anything for a moment, as you let out a long sigh. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

            “Why would you think you were bothering me?”

            “I don’t know.” You shrugged. Your voice was tight, like someone trying desperately to keep themselves from crying. “I know you just tolerate me most of the time, I guess I didn’t want to push my luck.”

           “I don’t just tolerate you,” Strange said, feeling mildly offended.  “You’re one of the brightest people I’ve ever met. Who said I just tolerated you?”

           “No one in particular,” you confessed, awkwardly. “I just thought…I know my voice can get pretty grating.”

           “I like your voice.”

           You finally met his gaze them staring at him in surprise. “Really?”

           Strange felt a heat spread up his neck.  He hadn’t realized how true the statement was until he said it out loud.

          “Yeah,” he said, shaking off the feeling with a sideways smile. “You think I want to hear Wong talk my ear off 24/7?”

           You let out a small laugh.  

          A genuine smiled formed on his lips at the sound.  He really had missed it.

           “Trust me, if you were bothering me, I’d tell you,” he promised, looking you straight in the eye to be sure his words got through to you. “Okay?”

           You gazed back at him, watching him carefully before slowly nodding your head.

           “Okay.”

           His body relaxed, and it was only then he realized, he was still holding your hands. He dropped his grip.  His hands began to shake again, but something in him knew it wasn’t from the nerve damage.

           “Do you need a break?” he asked, quickly changing the subject.

           Thankfully, you didn’t seem to catch his flustered state, as you glanced back at the pile of tomes on your bed.

           “In a little bit.  I’m almost done with this chapter.”  You looked back to him as a small teasing smile spread across you face.  “And for the record, I like your voice too.”

           Strange huffed out a laugh, while remaining silently thankful for the dim light of the room.  He could only imagine how red his ears were at that moment. He nodded an acknowledgement, before leaving you to your studies. 

          He lingered a moment after he closed the door. Faintly, he heard your radio come back on and your voice humming right along. A feeling of peace settled over him as he walked down the hall, your voice following him the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
